Users may access virtual spaces via computing platforms. A virtual space may include one or more online games taking place within the virtual space. Users may participate in an online game in a variety of ways. Participation may include effectuating timed in-game tasks. Timed in-game tasks may correspond to building virtual objects, harvesting virtual resources, training virtual troops, battling other users and/or non-player characters, and/or other timed in-game tasks. Timed in-game tasks may be associated with wait periods. A user may have to wait for an expiration of a wait period before they can redeem a corresponding reward associated with a completion of the task. A user may log out of their user account associated with the online game during a wait period.